


Crowley, Meredith & Family

by LillianOrchid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is called away to help out Sam & Dean, and has to leave Gryphon with Crowley for the day. </p><p>Family feels for kripkelover. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley, Meredith & Family

**Author's Note:**

> I would imagine baby Gryphon is about one and a half, nearly two years old in this story. Bad title is bad. This was so much cuter in my head, sorry. XD 
> 
> Meredith and Gryphon belong to kripkelover. 
> 
> Crowley and Gavin McLeod also do not belong to me, sadly. ;_; 
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself, all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith was planning on having a nice day with Gryphon, it was lovely and sunny outside and she thought maybe they’d go to the park or go feed the ducks. She had just seen Gavin off to college and sat down with Gryphon in his chair. She loved being a mum; she had especially loved taking care of Gavin and teaching him about the 21st century. She’d helped him catch up on all the current events that had happened since 1723 and he loved learning so much so that he had asked if it were possible for him go to school. Meredith happily, with a little help from Crowley, got him into college.  
“Where, Gabin?” Gryphon asked as Meredith sat him in his chair.  
“Don’t worry, sweetie. He’s gone to big boy school. He’ll be home in a few hours.” She explained, getting ready to feed Gryphon his breakfast. Just as she started feeding Gryphon her phone began ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and answered it. She heard Sam Winchester’s voice on the other end of the line. “Hey, Sammy.” She said. “What’s that? A Lamia? I can’t right now Sam, I… Okay, okay. It’s fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She hung up the phone. She looked at Gryphon who hadn’t quite mastered feeding himself and was currently decorating the tray of his high chair with food. Meredith chuckled. “You messy little monster.” She said with a chuckle. She picked him up and put him on her lap so she could clean the food off his hands and face. Gryphon saw Meredith’s phone on the table.  
“Call, Dadda?” He asked, pointing to the phone.  
“Yes, sweetie. I’ll call him in a moment, once I have you cleaned up.” She said. She tickled him as she cleaned him up, making him giggle uncontrollably. She picked up the phone and dialled Crowley. He didn’t even answer, as soon as he’d seen her number, he’d teleported in behind her.  
“DADDA!” Gryphon shouted making Meredith jump. Meredith smiled as Crowley picked Gryphon up. Gryphon clung onto his father, giggling with happiness.  
“I know you’re busy with hell at the moment and all, but would you look after Gryphon today for me?” Meredith asked, “Sam and Dean are in a bit of a pickle and they need my help.”  
“Of course I can.” He smiled and Meredith kissed his cheek. Crowley looked at his youngest and grinned. “We can’t have Moose and Squirrel, getting hurt now can we?” He said, Gryphon laughed.  
“Moose!” He declared loudly. “I like Moose.” Crowley chuckled, proud that he had gotten his son to call Sam, ‘Moose’ too.  
“I better get going.” Meredith said and kissed Crowley’s cheek. Crowley kissed her back and said goodbye. Meredith kissed Gryphon goodbye, grabbed her bag and headed out. Crowley looked at his son and smiled.  
“Looks like it’s just you and me today, little man.” He said. Gryphon pointed at the door.  
“Mamma, gone?” He said.  
“She’ll be back later.” Crowley reassured him and gave him a hug. 

After Crowley finished giving Gryphon his breakfast, he decided to take Gryphon to work with him. He’d done this a few times before and found that Gryphon was perfectly happy to sit on the floor of his office, drawing with his crayons as long as he had his stuffed Giraffe and his sippy cup with him. Crowley sat at his desk and began looking over his latest contracts. He often looked up to check on Gryphon and would smile to himself upon seeing his son talking to his stuffed toy. 

Throughout the day, Crowley’s demons came in and glance down at Gryphon in confusion. Crowley gave each and every one of them a murderous look, a clear warning in case any of them got any ideas. Every time Gryphon finished a picture he came up to his father’s desk and pushed the paper onto it; and every time Crowley acted as if each and every picture was a masterpiece. Gryphon eventually got bored however and went to his father’s side. Staring at every demon that came in while sucking on his thumb. In truth he wondered who they all were. Crowley reached down and picked the toddler up and put him on his knee as another demon came in. Gryphon began to fidget after a few minutes and tugged on Crowley’s tie repeatedly. Crowley didn’t mind at all, but the demon before him seemed a little distracted by the young toddler.  
“With all due respect.” She began. “Wouldn’t it be better if that thing was with it’s mother?”  
“That thing?” Crowley said with a glare. The female demon before him gulped. “That THING?! That thing is my son and you‘ll do well to remember that!” Gryphon’s eyes widened and his bottom lip wobbled as Crowley raised his voice. Crowley dismissed the demon and then turned his attention to Gryphon. “It’s alright, I’m not angry at you. I would never yell at you.” He said, hugging little Gryphon close. “That colleague of mine was very naughty and had to be told off.” He explained. Gryphon sort of understood, but sniffed still a little startled. “I think that’s enough work for today.” Crowley said, as Gryphon snuggled into his jacket and yawned. “Let’s go home.” He kissed his sons head and snapped them back home. 

In seconds, they were back home, Crowley set Gryphon down on the living room floor with his toys while he made Gryphon some food. He found a note on the fridge from Meredith and frowned. ‘I won’t be home til late, please make sure Gavin and Gryphon have dinner and make sure you bathe Gryphon before putting him to bed.’ Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Anyone would think I don’t know what I’m doing.” he muttered to himself. Truth be told he really wasn’t used to this, but he was doing his best. He made food for Gryphon and had some food ready for Gavin when he came home. He sat Gryphon in his high chair and put the small bowl of food in front of him and gave Gryphon his spoon. Crowley sat with him and watched as Gryphon began playing with the spoon, instead of eating.  
“Dadda, look plane.” Gryphon said, making flying noises as he moved the spoon around above himself. Crowley chuckled and took the spoon from Gryphon. He began feeding Gryphon his food and without thinking he started to make out the spoon was a plane and Gryphon loved it. When Gryphon had nearly finished all his food, Gavin walked in and chuckled at seeing his father’s actions. Crowley merely squinted his eyes, ignoring Gavin’s amusement and continued feeding Gryphon.  
“Gabin!” Gryphon said. Reaching up for his big brother. Gavin picked him up and cuddled him. Crowley couldn’t hide the smile on his face, seeing his two boys happy and safe. It made him feel a sense of pride. He got up to give Gavin his dinner.  
“Can you finish feeding him?” Crowley asked Gavin.  
“Sure.” He happily agreed, he sat Gryphon on his knee and continued to feed him the last of his dinner. Crowley brought in Gavin’s dinner, all heated up and ready for him to eat just as Gryphon finished his. Gryphon yawned as Crowley took him from Gavin, so that he could eat his dinner in peace.  
“Looks like someone is ready for bed.” Crowley said.  
“You need to bath him before putting him to bed.” Gavin said.  
“I know!” Crowley exclaimed. “I’m not completely clueless.” 

Crowley ran a bath for Gryphon and checked the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Crowley had taken his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, so they wouldn’t get wet. He even put on one of his white aprons as if that would prevent him getting wet. Once Gryphon was naked, Crowley lowered him into the water. Gryphon began playing with the bubbles and Crowley couldn’t resist scooping up some bubbles and putting them on Gryphon’s head.  
“Bub bells?” Gryphon said. “bub bells gone?” Gryphon looked so confused as to where the bubbles on his head had gone, especially as when he looked up they were no where to be seen.  
“They’re on your head.” Crowley said, softly and showed his son by scooping the bubbles off Gryphon’s head to show him. “See?”  
“bub bells!” Gryphon shouted, happy to see the bubbles were back. Gryphon began to splash the water, drenching Crowley from head to toe in soapy bubbles and water. After about 10 mins, Crowley decided he was clean enough and got him out the bath. He went to wrap a towel around the young toddler and was suddenly surprised when Gryphon ran away from him. Crowley leapt up and chased after him. Gryphon didn’t get far before Crowley caught up with him and wrapped the towel around him.  
“Gotcha, you little monster.” He said, lifting him up into his arms. Gryphon was giggling uncontrollably. 

Crowley finally, after more playful antics on Gryphon’s part and a little help from Gavin, managed to get Gryphon dried off and into his night clothes. Crowley put him down in his cot and gave him his Giraffe. Crowley kissed his head and went to leave the room when he heard a soft thud on the floor. Crowley turned and saw Gryphon was standing up in his cot and pointing at the floor.  
“Doggy.” Gryphon said, pointing at his beloved Giraffe, which he called ‘Doggy’ that was now on the floor. Crowley picked it up, checked it had no dust on it and gave it back to him.  
“It’s time to go to sleep now.” Crowley said. He tried to make Gryphon stay laying down but Gryphon wasn’t having any of it.  
“Mamma.” Gryphon said. “Where Mamma?” It was then that Crowley realised that Gryphon was missing Meredith. He wasn’t used to his mother not being home to tuck him in. Crowley picked up Gryphon and carried him back into the main living room and sat down with him on the sofa with Gavin. Gavin found a channel that had some educational programme of some sort on it, anything that wouldn’t be unsuitable for Gryphon to see. Just so they could have something to watch while they passed the time. 

Meredith was so glad to finally be home, she couldn‘t wait to see her family, even if they would all probably be in bed by now. She put her key in the door and opened it as quietly as she could, knowing full well that Gryphon would most likely be in bed by now. She crept through the main hall into the living room and stopped in the doorway, chuckling to herself. There on the sofa sat Crowley, Gryphon in his arms and his feet up on the foot rest and Gavin beside him; all of them fast asleep. Meredith didn’t want to wake them, they looked so sweet. She instead turned off the TV and decided that she would get herself something to eat, then she’d wake them up and get them off to bed properly.


End file.
